This invention provides a combined decanter, tray and cup-like receptacles which can be transported as a unit from a kitchen, bar or the like to the room where the beverage is to be served to guests. The decanter is merely grasped by the handle and that permits carrying the combined decanter, tray and receptacles as a unit. Beverages such as iced tea, fruit juice, milk, water, cocktails, or the like, may be poured into the receptacles before or after the tray is transported to the room where the guests are located. The full decanter may be removed from the tray by rotating it about its vertical axis to a predetermined position to refill the receptacles as desired.
As far as I know this combined decanter and tray is novel and has not been used nor disclosed in any prior patent or publication prior to my invention.
One object of this invention is to provide a new combined decanter and tray.
Another object is to provide such a combined decanter and tray which is economical to manufacture.
A further object is to provide such a combined decanter and tray which is easy to use by the average host or hostess.
Yet another object is to provide such a combined decanter and tray which is durable and may be used for years without need for repairs or replacement.
Another object is to provide a novel combined decanter, tray and receptacles for serving beverages.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following description and the accompanying drawings.